


Before Anyone Else

by heilz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilz/pseuds/heilz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who could ever humiliate Hannibal Lecter catches him by surprise with a morning dose of English slang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this other than it's possibly the stupidest thing I've ever written and I'm so proud of it. Inspired by some tumblr post I saw the other day - that and my own boredom.

 

The first time Hannibal heard the strange term was from none other than his patient only in concept—that being Will Graham.

And under a considerably unfitting circumstance.

They were both in Hannibal’s bed, just waking up to the distant sound of birds chirping. Hannibal’s room had no access to windows, so the ideal afterglow picture in which a couple would simultaneously blink open their eyes under forgiving dawn light was foreign to both.

But the darkness seemed to echo Will’s incoherent mumble all the more.

“What was that, Will?” Hannibal reached over and brushed a cluster of unruly locks from the brunet’s eyes.

The corners of Will’s lips turned upwards in a small smile. “Bae,” he repeated.

The silence that followed the strange word was nearly deafening.

“Did you say…bay, Will?”

“You are bae, Hannibal. My bae.”

Hannibal sat up, his afterglow robbed by what he thought to be Will’s drunken babbling. He ignored the fact that Will had only drank a glass of whiskey before going to bed with him the night before. “I’ll make you something for your hangover. Lay down, Will.”

“I’m not drunk, Hannibae!” Will protested, lunging forward to grasp Hannibal’s wrist as the man tried to get up. “I just wanted to say you’re my bae. My b-a-e. It’s a compliment.”

Dubious eyes studied Will’s face, scanning for a hint of laughter. This had to be a joke. What did “bae” mean? Just another horrendous example of English slang? And how did it apply to him, exactly?

He sat back down. “What does…‘bae’ mean, exactly?” He couldn’t help the trace of disgust that seeped into his tone.

“The ‘b’ stands for before, the ‘a’ stands for anyone, and the ‘e’ stands for else. It’s kind of like telling someone they’re the most important person to them in their life,” Will replied, smiling up at Hannibal like he hadn’t noticed his partner’s scowl.

“I see.”

“Am I your bae, Hannibal?” Will asked, blinking up at him.

Hannibal looked up towards the ceiling, and if Will didn’t know any better he’d think that Hannibal might be praying for patience, which only made the scene more amusing to him. This was by far the best scheme he’d come up with in order to piss his cannibalistic lover off.

“Of course you are my…bae, Will.” The word sounded absolutely dreadful from Hannibal’s lips, and at that point, Will could no longer contain the carbonated mirth he’d kept bubbling up inside since they’d woken. He laughed so hard he could barely feel his stomach by the end of his fit, and by that point Hannibal had already left the room without a word.

“I love you, bae!” Will laughed after Hannibal, content to lie in bed for the rest of eternity so long as he could remember that moment. No one humiliated Hannibal Lecter, but if one were to hypothesize over the concept, the only one fit to do the job would undoubtedly be none other than Will Graham.


End file.
